Aka Tsukikage Maboroshi Bloody Moonlight Phantom
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: Gin Ichimaru sister Chizune Akami a.k.a. my best friend. Die to protecting me and now he hates me or will it turn into something more?... Hello My name is Chika Ri Kohaku and my sister, Yuri Kohaku, killed my best friend.
1. Charadter Info

Name: Chika Ri Kohaku

Age: 17

Age at Death: 13

Weight: 110

Height: 5'6"

Hair Color: purple

Eye Color: purple

My Sister:

Name: Yuri Kohaku

Age: 19

Age at Death: 15

Weight: 95

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color: black

Eye Color: green

My Friend: 

Name: Chizune Akami

Age: 18

Age at Death:13

Weight: 100

Height: 5'3"

Hair Color: pink

Eye Color: blue


	2. Chapter 1

I guess i should start at the beginning when i died. Okay me and my sister, Yuri, died in a car wreck. I was 13 and Yuri was 15. me and my sister never really been very close were opposite. (yin and yang)  
I woke up in an alley by sister gone has she was never there. If she not here then where is she?  
She can't be gone, if she is then i am all alone. I look around at my surrounding but they don't look different from my home, before i died. So where i am then, is this place heaven?  
I arrived at the Soul Society (or heaven) but my sister wasn't here with me. No, she can not have gotten lost on the way, can she? I looked around to see people storing at me, with eyes filled with hate and joy (at the same time weird right?) about having a new toy to play with.

Their stares are making me, scared, so I just walk away from them. But they just followed me. And I just ran, but being me, I tripped over something. (I am very clumsy) So they gained time to catch up to me. And before I had time to get up, they were on me. They held me down, three guy started to rip off my clothes. I screamed and then one of the guys slapped me. I started to taste a wet substance in my mouth. Blood. They will pay.'

Yeah but I can't do a thing. It s three against one and their guys, bigger, and stronger than me. But no, I can't give up, I rather die.

I bit the closes guy to me, he screamed in pain but I didn't let go. One of the other guy, started hitting my head against the ground, to make me let go. It took five times before I let go. But then again I was about to fall unconscious. But one slap to the face and I stayed awake.

They ripped off my last piece of clothing. I yelled is a last chance, "Please stop this now!"  
"Never," one of them replied.

But before they started, someone stepped out of the shadows. They looked so scared of this person. He finally spoke, "Now guys it isn t nice to not listen to the Lady, I hope you have more sense, Now! Leave."

They ran for their lives. I am still shaking, and now I am cold, scared, and sad. He gave me his white haori (did I spell that right?) to cover my clothes less body. I started to cry. Well the shock was/is going away and the pain started back up. Too much pain for me to handle for to stay awake. And with that I fell unconscious, I welcome the darkness, asleep I don't feel the pain.

I awaking to find myself in a hospital like room. That guy, who saved me, was in the room, and their something about him, which makes it hard to breathe the air, is so heavy. It like swimming and you don't know how to swim. And you try so hard and you only manage to stay above the water for only a few seconds. And then you find yourself sinking and drowning. No matter how hard you try, you could not stay above the water, you can't get any oxygen. And I was about to past out from the lack of oxygen. But by that time I could breathe, only because he left the room. "Thank God," I said thankfully. But why this happen, no I mean what was the cause of that?...

I was him, it has to be, because the moment I woke up he was here and it started and the moment he left it stopped. So what was it? It felt like some kind of pressure, maybe spiritual pressure? If it is then, what to and how. Maybe, I should ask him when I get the chance. But hopefully the same thing does not happen again, as last time.

I am so hungry, is their any food in this place. I am going to die of hunger. (Well maybe not, but it felt like it.) I get off the bed to fall to the floor. I stand up again and waited for my balance to come back and I walked to the door to open it. To find the door open by itself and some one standing in the door way. ...

I look at the door way to see a pink haired girl who is about my age standing there. She looked surprised, that I saw her.

She look like a ghost, (see-though) but there was some one behind her. He has light brown hair and is tall. He has on some type of glasses.

He walked to me (well, he stopped a few feet away from me) and looked at my left arm, he is staring at my bracelet on my left hand wrist. And I noticed it too and I don't know where it came from, but I knew its name of it. (Weird? Right) And it's belongs to me, so it meaning no one, well have it, but me. It wraps around my wrist at least four times and has a circle locket, with a cross on it.

He was just standing there, and I asked, "Hey mister, what is wrong?"

"Oh it nothing, so where did you get that bracelet, hon?" he replied.

"Well I have always had it, why?" I said.

"Oh no reason, I was just wondering that all." I heard him say.

"So mister, who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"Well my name is Aizen Sousuke and I'm the taichou of the Fifth Division. And you are in the Soul Society, but right now you are in the Fourth Division, Medical Department.

"Well thanks for the information, but now you need to leave, please and I don't mean to be rude. But I don't feel good and I need my rest so please leave. I feel so light headed now go-" (But I didn't get to finish my sentence, because I fainted from, well I don't know right now.)

I woke up to two people talking and with three people (well two people and one ghost-thing) in the room with me. All are girls.

They both noticed that I was awake. And started with a greeting to me, "Hello I am Unohana Retsu and I'm the taichou of the Fourth Division. This is my Fukutaichou, Koutetsu Isane. And you are?" Unohana said.

"I am Chika Ri Kohaku, and I am feeling a lot better, but what happen all I remember is talking then, passing out." I said.

"That is good and I think it was Aizen spiritual pressure that may you pass out, so you don't have to worry it's normal. For someone who has spiritual pressure to faint when stronger spiritual pressures show up. Okay one question Chika are you hungry." Unohana asked.

"Yes I am hungry." I reply.

"Okay Isane, go get some food for Miss Kohaku, please." Unohana told Koutetsu.

"Yes, Unohana-taichou, I will be right back then." Koutetsu said, and then she left.

"Okay then when she back with your food to eat, then we are going to see Soutaichou, how about that?" Unohana said.

"Who is this Soutaochou?" I asked.

"He's are Head-Captain and his name is Yamamoto Genryuusai. He's the taichou of the First Division. And he wants to see you, Chika." Unohana informed me.

"Well that sounds great; I would love to meet him, Unohana-taichou." I answer her.

Less than three minutes after Koutetsu-Fukutaichou left the room. She returned with a tray full of food. And she put it down on my lap, carefully.

"Why, so much food?" I asked them.

"Well because at the meeting with the Soutaichou, their will be 12 other taichou, including myself, Chika. You are going to need all of this food that is before you. And maybe, some more. We must be care, so you don't faint on us. " 


	3. Note

I'm sorry to inform you about my inability to continue writing all my stories so go to my accounts and pick the one you want me to continue most.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will understand


End file.
